Love Hotel
by AnimePriestess425
Summary: MadaSaku Valentines day special! It's not easy keeping their relationship a secret. Madara and Sakura haven't been able to spend much time together lately but luckily they've made some special plans on Valentines day to make up for lost time. LEMONS


_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**_

_**First; like I always say in my chapters, sorry for the delay. I've had writers block, and life has been getting difficult. But I'm trying to get myself out of my depression and get back into writing. I've even drawn an a Madara x Sakura fanart and I have a Tumblr account - mysteriouscrimsoneyes (let's see how long it's takes for them to take it down?)**_

_**Thank you for those who are still following me and have favourited my stories, It's motivating and pushes me to get my ass in gear. Anway, on with the Valentines special!**_

_**NOTE: SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES, I'VE LITERALLY WRITTEN THIS DOWN AS I THOUGHT OF IT AND WANTED TO POST IT WHILE IT'S STILL VALENTINES DAY!**_

_**WARNING: LOTS OF LEMON! ;) YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

**MadaSaku Valentines Special – Love Hotel**

Today was Valentine's day. To some it was just another day, to others it was a day of confessing their love or to express it in some way. For Madara and Sakura, it was the they had both waited for since arrangements were made. It was all planned out; Sakura said he had to catch up with work at home and didn't wait to be disturbed. Madara meanwhile said he would be out of town for a conference. However, the real story, was to meet up, check in to a hotel and not leave until late the next day.

Sakura took one more look around her surroundings and quickly made her way toward the parked black car on the sidewalk, knowing full well who the driver was. She opened the passenger door, got in and quickly closed it before turning to see Madara with a devilish smirk. That smirk, it made him look so sexy, even more so than before. She could already feel her body heating up.

"Hey you" He said in his deep voice as he leaned over to her. Sakura met him half way.

"Hey you" Their lips met gently at first, the built up heat making them lose control. Madara slipped his tongue into her mouth but didn't give her the chance to reciprocate as he broke the kiss; leaving only a bridge of saliva still connecting them.

Madara watched a flood of emotions on Sakura's face on from frustration, desire to joy and lust. The way she bit her lip always sent a beautiful shiver down his spine.

"You're so mean" She pouted.

"Worry not cherry blossom, you'll thank me later when you're wet and super sensitive for me" He leaned back and changed the indicator to move back onto the road. Sakura didn't know which hotel they were going to; in fact, she didn't care; all she cared about was that the hotel was far into the city, had soundproof walls and had a bed big that was strong enough for their 'activities'.

It wasn't easy keeping their relationship a secret, but there was no way anyone; especially Sasuke would understand. Madara and Sakura had been going out for quite some time but because of their work, they hadn't had much time together, but when they did, the lovers would spend the night making up for lost time.

After what felt like an eternity (when it was actually 20 minutes) they had finally arrived at the hotel, it looked like any other building but with red lights on the windows. And the car park was underground so no one can see the guests. It took a few seconds for Sakura to realize what kind of hotel it was.

"We're staying in a love hotel?" Sakura looked at Madara, she wasn't mad but she was surprised. "I didn't imagine you being into role playing"

Madara parked up the car "Well, I thought this would spice things up a bit, also, I never said I wasn't into role playing".

"Really? What's your favourite?" She followed Madara and opened the car door to let herself out. The Uchiha took a moment to answer, as he shut the door and locked up the car he spoke; making his way to the pinkette who was waiting.

"Hmmmm, that's a tough one… teacher and student, master and servant, Guard and Prisoner- "

"Hmhmhm well that one's obvious" The thought of them in those roles played in her mind. Madara-sensei punishing her after school in his office, on his desk. Her master having his way with his servant; ordering her to strip, bend over and many other lewd orders. Guard and Prisoner, she would handcuff bad boy Madara and she would punish him and tease him; Just thinking of those scenarios and more only riled Sakura up more.

"What about you? I don't believe you've told me your fantasies" He looked at her and perked an eyebrow, insinuating how much he knows how naughty in the bedroom she can be. Madara was the only person who knew, knows and will ever know this side of her, He'd make sure of that.

As they reached the lobby and reception, they made their way to the screens on the wall; each screen showing a different room with a different theme.

Sakura looked at some of the rooms; a room with a Edo period theme, gothic theme, there was even a room that looked like a classroom and even a train carriage. She turned to look at the Uchiha; head down, eyes up, looking seductive.

"Hmmmmmm well… it depends what mood I'm in" To Madara it didn't matter which room they chose; he was going to ravish this vixen of a woman. He was using his self-control to not just press any screen for check-in, go to the room, throw her onto the bed and bend her over so he can finally fuck her into the mattress.

"What about this one?" Madara looked at the screen Sakura was pointing at. It wasn't the theme he expected but he found it tasteful. He liked it.

"Well, cherry blossom" He gave her hand which he was holding a tight squeeze; showing his excitement "So this is the mood you're in. What a naughty girl you are".

He pressed the screen to check into the room and followed her as she led them to the elevator to the room. As soon as the elevator doors closed they stood even closer to each other; their chests touching, Sakura's arms stroking Madara's arms, shoulders and his chest that was exposed by the top undone buttons of his shirt. Madara had his arms around the girls' curvy waist, slowly rubbing with his thumbs on her sides while slowly moving her hips to gently and slowly swerve and collide with his growing erection. The friction and collision only making them hotter.

Neither of them dared to kiss; not until they reached the room.

Madara groaned at the friction and her hands touching his bare skin "I've missed you"

Sakura bit her lip "I've missed you too" almost moaning. The doors opened and the door to their room was right before them…

To be continued…

* * *

_**OOOOOOOH! What could the theme of the room be? Any ideas of what it could be or what you would like it to be let me know! Again sorry for the long wait on fanfics but I'm pushing myself to start writing again. I'll keep going. I'm not gonna leave unfinished fanfics! Look forward to the next chapter which I will work on asap. See ya soon! For now enjoy!**_


End file.
